Ketika Hujan Berhenti
by Hoshi Yamashita
Summary: CANON/ Ia tahu kalau pria itu membutuhkan kehangatan. Untuk menghangatkan perjalanannya yang kedinginan, dan selalu diliputi rintikan hujan kesedihan. Maka, ia pun tahu, kalau dia akan kembali./"Selamat datang..."/ RnR?


**Ketika Hujan Berhenti**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**SasuSaku's fiction on May 2012**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Enjoy!_

**~For You All, SasuSaku Lovers~**

* * *

Ketika hujan turun, Sakura menangisi dirinya sendiri.

Memeluk sebuah tas selempangan cokelat muda. Menunggu dan menunggu dalam kesendiriannya, kapan hujan reda.

Mungkin ia masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti dengan sendiri perlunya membawa payung. Perlunya mempersiapkan diri sebelum menyesali hal ini terjadi.

Anak-anak lain sudah pulang dengan mama-papa mereka. Dengan ibu-ayah mereka. Dengan mami-papi mereka. Sementara Sakura masih duduk termangu di depan pintu masuk Akademi Ninja Konoha.

Dari sekian banyak teman-temannya yang berlalu lalang di bawah payung untuk pulang, satu hal saja yang membuat Sakura melirik diam-diam. Kedua punggung dengan simbol yang kerap kali dilihatnya di desa ini—yang akhirnya ia tahu kalau itu adalah simbol klan yang sangat berpengaruh.

Mereka berdua—yang memiliki simbol klan itu di punggungnya—tepat sekali berdiri di depan Sakura.

"Payungnya rusak." Seorang bocah yang lebih kecil mengeluh.

Yang lebih besar di sampingnya menyahut dengan sabar. "Tidak kok. Cuma lecet sedikit."

Sakura terlonjak kaget begitu mendapati si bocah tukang rengek tiba-tiba membuang payungnya dengan kasar.

"Gendong."

"Huh." Dia yang berperan sebagai yang lebih tua—sebagai seorang kakak—kemudian dengan sabar membawa si adik ke atas punggungnya. "Pegang payungnya dengan benar."

Kemudian Sakura ditinggalkan. Kembali lagi memandangi punggung dengan simbol kipas itu. Kembali lagi memeluk tasnya. Kembali lagi berkedip-kedip karena matanya tak kuat untuk terbuka. Ia tak kuat kalau disuruh menunggu lama.

"Lho, Sakura-_chan _kan?" seru seorang guru wanita yang kebetulan mengajar Sakura. "Kenapa tidak pulang?" Dengan penuh perhatian, ia mengambil payung di depan Sakura. "Ayo cepat pulang, nanti ibumu khawatir." Guru itu membuka payung—yang dipikirnya adalah milik Sakura—kemudian menyerahkan itu kepada Sakura. "Ayo, lekas."

Sakura bingung bagaimana untuk membenarkan. Di samping dirinya yang sulit untuk berbicara di depan umum, Si Guru kelihatan mendesaknya untuk pulang. Wajarlah sikap guru yang khawatir.

"Apa kau sedang menunggu sesuatu?"

Sakura menunduk dan memandang payung di tangannya. Lambat-lambat ia menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu, lekas pulang. Aku khawatir kau tidak bisa pulang kalau hujannya tambah deras."

Sakura kembali memandang payung yang sebenarnya bukan miliknya. Ia yang tak punya pilihan lain, kemudian terjun ke dalam rintikan air mata langit.

Ketika hujan turun, ia baru menyadari bahwa ia mendapat uluran tangan anak yang baik hati.

**\*_*/**

Ketika hujan turun, Sakura mengeluh tiada henti.

Mestinya, misi yang dijalankannya bersama kelompok tujuh harus selesai hari ini. Tapi sayang, karena hujan menampakkan dirinya dengan percaya diri, semua itu jadi gagal. Maka Tim Tujuh harus tinggal di rumah penduduk yang meminta jasa mereka.

"_Sensei_," panggil Sakura. "Tidak apa kan menerobos hujan?"

"Kalau musuh kita bukan pengendali air, aku sih tidak akan sungkan membiarkan kalian masuk angin setelah misi ini berakhir."

"_Sensei _ terlalu pilah-pilih nih!" Naruto memprotes seperti biasa.

"Apa maksudmu pilah-pilih? Memang barusan aku memilih apa?"

"Kau pasti sedang memilih antara keselamatan buku mesummu dengan keselamatan misi kita. Padahal Hokage memberi batas waktu untuk misi ini. Dan batas waktunya adalah besok!" Naruto menuding Kakashi dengan tidak sopan. "Kau mengorbankan kami!"

"Itu bukan opsiku!" Kakashi menyangkal. Padahal, kenyataan bahwa ia takut kalau buku _icha-icha_-nya akan basah terkena hujan sama sekali tak disangkalnya dalam hati. "Ini juga demi keselamatan tim! Hokage pasti akan mengerti!"

"Lalu bayaran yang kami terima akan dipotong karena terlambat menyeselaikan misi sehingga hidup kami tidak berkecukupan lalu mengakibatkan kami tidak bisa makan—"

"Hei! Dengarkan!" Kepala Kakashi jadi membesar—kelihatannya otaknya akan meledak—melihat tingkah kurang ajar muridnya.

Naruto bersedekap jengkel.

"Dia jadi menakutkan. Bersikaplah lebih sopan, Naruto." Sakura dari jauh memberikan wangsit.

"Justru air adalah keuntungan kita." Kelihatannya Sasuke lelah menerima omong kosong guru dan kedua teman setimnya. Obrolan yang tidak menghasilkan apapun. "_Chidori _adalah elemen petir, kan? Petir akan menang melawan air."

Kakashi tersenyum—tidak, dia menggeram—di balik maskernya. "Yah…."

"Nah, gitu dong Sasuke! Dari tadi ngomong kek!" Naruto menepuk punggung Sasuke dengan semangat. "Ayo berangkat!"

"Hei! Tunggu! Aku belum memberikan—"

Terlanjur.

Anak didik Kakashi memang terkadang sedikit bandel—bukan terkadang sih. Kakashi menggaruk kepalanya, lalu berusaha mencari plastik yang bisa digunakan untuk melindungi buku kesayangannya. Sementara sosok ketiga _ninja _cilik itu sudah hilang ditelan kabut hujan.

Sakura sedikit cemas. Ia menengok ke belakang dan belum menemukan sosok Kakashi yang mengikuti. Sejak awal, ia merasa kalau mengikuti Naruto pergi adalah hal tidak boleh dilakukan—karena itu sesat. Tapi, karena Sasuke juga pergi, Sakura jadi mengubah pikiran dan menganggap kalau ini memang wajib dilakukan—karena ini menjalankan amanat.

"Ada apa, Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto mendadak berhenti melihat Sakura berhenti.

"Kakashi-_sensei _tidak menyusul kita."

"AAARRG! Guru mesum sialan itu! Dia benar-benar gigih akan keputusannya mengorbankan kita!" Naruto langsung naik pitam.

Tiba-tiba, ada sekelebat bayangan mencurigakan melaju dengan sangat cepat mendahului ketiga _shinobi _pemula itu.

"Hah? Musuh?" Naruto langsung panik dan kocar-kacir. Tapi, wajahnya langsung mengutarakan keheranan saat mendapati sebuah payung di pangkuan tangannya. "Apa i—"

"Dasar bocah lamban!" Kakashi berteriak jauh di depan sana. Gayanya begitu nyentrik. Seorang _shinobi _bermasker, memakai payung, di atas pohon, di bawah hujan. "Pakai itu!"

"Apakah kita perlu memakainya?" Naruto membuka payungnya. "Whoa! Apa ini! Kenapa _sensei _memberi payung rusak begini untukku!" Ia celingak-celinguk dan mendapati Sasuke dan Sakura yang mendapatkan payung yang masih sehat.

Tanpa kata protes seperti Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura langsung melesat mengikuti Kakashi.

Naruto mendecih jengkel. Kakashi pasti bermaksud mengerjainya—setidaknya, ialah orang yang pertama kali memprakarsai akan melanjutkan misi di tengah hujan padahal Kakashi menolak dengan tegas. Naruto sungguh tidak mengerti mengapa di dunia ini masih ada guru yang _dendam _pada murid.

Tak punya pilihan lain, Naruto segera mengikuti dari belakang setelah membuang payungnya. Dengan ugal-ugalan, ia merebut payung Sasuke sambil tertawa.

Sasuke mendaratkan dirinya di salah satu pohon melihat tingkah busuk Naruto.

"Rasakan!" Naruto berteriak dengan semangat dan penuh gembira.

Sasuke tidak terlalu mengerti mengapa Naruto menjadikan dirinya korban di sini—paling tidak Naruto bisa balas dendam ke Kakashi. Tapi toh, ia tak begitu peduli. Kenyataannya, membawa payung hanya akan merepotkan perjalanannya.

"Naruto! Kucincang kau sialan!" teriak Sakura saat melihat Naruto melewati dirinya sambil membawa payung—padahal Sakura masih ingat dengan jelas kalau Kakashi memberikan payung rusak pada Naruto. Karena itu, sambil membayangkan kemungkinan terburuk, Sakura menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang. Dan ia mendapati kemungkinan terburuknya memang benar-benar ada. "Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke tak menaruh sedikitpun perhatian pada Sakura. Ia—dengan wajah datar dan cueknya—terus melaju, melompati pohon demi pohon, menerobos hujan.

"T-tunggu, Sasu—"

"Aku tidak perlu."

Lalu suara Sakura tercekat dan tak sampai keluar. Ia yang hampir mengulurkan tangannya, langsung terdiam.

Kemudian Sakura membuang payung miliknya.

Memang mustahil baginya memberikan payung untuk Sasuke—sedangkan Sasuke tak suka dikasihani meski maksud Sakura bukan begitu. Atau paling tidak, mengajak Sasuke untuk berdua dengannya dalam satu payung—itu mustahil. Karenanya, yang terbaik adalah dengan membuang payungnya. Menjadikan dirinya sama dengan Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum sambil mencoba mendahului Sasuke.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya.

"Hehe, satu menderita, yang lain juga harus ikut menderita." Sakura nyengir dengan bangga. Tampaknya ia tidak sadar kalau kalimat itu pasti tidak berlaku untuk Naruto.

Di depan sana, Kakashi menunggu dengan tenang. Melihat kedatangan Sasuke dan Sakura di akhir tanpa menggunakan payung, sepertinya ia melengkungkan seulas senyum samar di balik masker hitamnya.

Lalu yang Tim Tujuh dapati adalah ceramah tiada henti.

"Naruto, kau memang yang paling egois. Tidak tahu pengorbanan dan hanya memikirkan diri sendiri." Kakashi menuding Naruto yang langsung menyembunyikan payung di balik badan. "Sasuke, kau terlalu sombong. Berkata tak butuh ini tak butuh itu, padahal kau membutuhkannya." Lalu setelah memelototi Sasuke, kini berganti ke Sakura. "Dan kau Sakura, berhentilah bersikap pilih kasih. Ketika Naruto tak mendapatkan payung, kau diam saja, tapi ketika Sasuke yang begitu, kau langsung bertindak."

Ketiga _ninja_ itu pun diam berlarut-larut.

"Kalian bertiga seharusnya sadar. Dengan sikap kalian yang masih kekanak-kanakan begitu, mengambil keputusan sendiri dan tak menuruti apa kata ketua, akan mengakibatkan kegagalan dalam misi." Melihat Naruto yang hendak memprotes, Kakashi segera menyela, "Aku melarang kalian melanjutkan misi bukan karena untuk menyelamatkan buku _icha-icha_ ku semata. Itu karena memang keadaannya benar-benar tidak memungkinkan. Lagipula aku sudah mendapat perintah dari Hokage kalau tim kita harus menunggu sampai bala bantuan datang. Musuh kita sudah memperkuat diri di depan sana. Kalau hanya dengan satu tim, kita pasti akan kalah telak."

Ketiga murid Kakashi menciut mendengarnya—bahkan Naruto sekalipun, hanya bisa menelan kalimat protesnya.

Kakashi menghela napas. Lalu ia merebut payung yang Naruto sembunyikan di balik tubuh bocah cilik itu. Kini ada dua payung di tangannya. Payung miliknya, lalu payung milik Naruto—yang semula milik Sasuke namun direbut Naruto.

"Karena hanya ada dua payung di sini. Dua orang mendapat satu payung."

Naruto langsung tersenyum lebar dengan mata berbinar-binar. Ia benar-benar sudah merencanakan akan sepayung berdua dengan Sakura.

"Di dekat sini ada pondok penginapan. Kita istirahat di sana sambil menunggu bantuan datang." Kakashi pun melempar sebuah payung di tangannya pada Sasuke. "Itu sebenarnya milikmu kan?"

Senyum Naruto memudar. Ia baru saja menyadari sesuatu. Sepayung berdua. Satu payung di tangan Kakashi, satu payung di tangan Sasuke. Itu berarti… kalau tidak sepayung dengan Kakashi, Naruto sepayung dengan Sasuke. Tidak mungkin!

"Karena tak ingin membuang waktu—" Kakashi melirik Naruto pedas—entah apa arti dari kepedasan itu. "Kau, sepayung denganku."

"Apa!"

"Aku tak menjamin takkan ada perkelahian kalau kau sepayung dengan Sasuke." Kakashi memutar tubuhnya. "Cepatlah."

"Tapi—"

"Jangan egois, mengerti?"

Naruto melet pada Kakashi. Dengan langkah tidak ikhlas, ia pun buru-buru mengikuti Kakashi yang sudah mulai berjalan.

"Aku titip murid perempuanku satu-satunya," pesan Kakashi sambil mengangkat tangan.

Sasuke mendengus.

Sejujurnya, ini bukan dirinya sekali. Menawarkan gadis yang berharap-harap cemas di sebelahnya untuk sepayung berdua dengannya? Ah, tidak. Yang bisa Sasuke lakukan adalah berharap agar gadis itu sendiri yang datang padanya—mengajaknya untuk jalan. Atau paling tidak berkata, 'Ayo Sasuke-_kun_, Naruto dan Kakashi-_sensei_ sudah jauh meninggalkan kita.'.

Tapi gadis merah muda itu hanya diam. Mematung, melekatkan telapak kakinya dengan kuat pada batang kayu pijakannya, membiarkan air-air hujan merintiki tubuhnya yang kecil.

Cih.

Dan Sasuke (terpaksa) memayungi ia dan juga gadis itu. "Aku tak mau menyesuaikan diri. Kalau tak mau kutinggal, kau harus berusaha menyamakan langkahmu dengan langkahku."

Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar.

Pada kenyataannya, Sasuke lah yang kelihatannya menyesuaikan diri. Cara jalannya lebih lambat dari biasa ia berjalan.

Ketika hujan turun, Sakura menyadari kalau di balik wajah yang masam itu, tersembunyi kelembutan yang begitu kaku.

**\*_*/**

Ketika hujan turun, Sakura tak sengaja melibatkan diri.

Kini tanahnya sudah becek karena hujan. Namun warnanya tidak cokelat—atau hitam saking kotornya. Yang mengalir melalu tanah itu, cairan-cairan kemerahan.

Mungkin, inilah momen bahagia bagi semua umat di dunia ini. Semua _shinobi_ tengah menangisi kemenangannya—tangis bahagia. Mempertaruhkan kedamaian di atas nyawa mereka. Tak terhitung jumlah korban yang telah menghunus pedang pada lawan.

Namun ada yang lain jauh di sana, di tempat yang tak diketahui banyak _shinobi_ yang tengah merayakan kemenangan.

Tiga _shinobi_ tengah terdiam bisu, membiarkan rintik-rintik hujan menari di atas permukaan segala benda.

Tak banyak yang tahu tempat ini—setidaknya, ini adalah daerah yang mustahil dilewati oleh _shinobi_. Tapi Sakura—yang notabene hendak membantu Naruto melawan Tobi—malah melewati tempat ini karena mengambil rute jalan yang sedikit teduh untuk menghindari hujan. Sendirian. Seorang diri. Dan kemudian mendapati dua bersaudara tengah bertarung melawan pria berkaca mata. Ia sendiri bingung setengah mati. Kabuto adalah musuhnya, sedangkan Itachi—setahunya—adalah musuhnya. Sasuke juga… sekarang menjadi musuhnya.

Kenapa sesama musuh yang seharusnya bekerja sama justru kini saling mengadu kekuatan?

Apa Sakura punya pilihan untuk memihak? Yang mana di antara mereka yang harus dipihaknya.

Diam-diam, perasaan Sakura lebih bekerja daripada logika.

Akhirnya Sakura tak sengaja melibatkan dirinya dalam pertarungan dua orang dari klan Uchiha melawan anak buah Orochimaru itu. Uchiha Itachi bersama Uchiha Sasuke, melawan Yakushi Kabuto.

Yang menjadi keuntungannya—dan menjadi poinnya mengapa ikut terlibat dalam pertarungan ini adalah, kenyataan bahwa ia adalah _ninja_ medis. Yakushi Kabuto yang menjadi musuhnya pun _ninja_ medis.

_Ninja_ medis dengan _ninja_ medis, pertarungan seimbang bukan?

Awalnya, Sakura mendengar bagaimana Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk pergi dan mundur—namun Sakura keras kepala akan itu. Kemudian Itachi menyuruhnya untuk tetap tinggal.

"Sekuat apapun kami, jika terluka dan kami berada di sini tanpa ada yang mengobati—sedangkan musuh kami baik dalam hal mengobati diri—maka kami bukanlah apa-apa." Itachi berkata tanpa memandang Sakura.

Lalu Sakura memantapkan diri untuk tetap tinggal, membantu Uchiha bersaudara semampu ia. Jika salah satu dari dua orang itu mundur karena kewalahan, maka sudah jadi tugasnya untuk mengobati—sedangkan yang lainnya meneruskan pertarungan.

Tak jarang juga bagi Sakura untuk melibatkan diri secara langsung ketika musuh datang menyerangnya—meski ia tahu Itachi melarangnya dengan keras. Karena ada peraturan bagi _ninja_ medis seperti dirinya untuk menomorduakan serangan dalam pertarungan.

Tapi, ada satu hal lagi yang selalu disembunyikannya selama ini.

Tentang kekuatan bahwa ia bisa mengendalikan _genjutsu_, sama atau bahkan melebihi Uchiha.

"Tidak heran kalau Kakashi selalu mengatakan kalau sejak awal kau adalah tipe _genjutsu_," Sasuke mendengus.

Maka dua _tsukiyomi_ dan sebuah _genjutsu_ milik Sakura cukup untuk membuat Kabuto membuka mulut dan menghentikan _edo tensei_ Madara.

Pada akhirnya, semua _shinobi_ tahu, kalau kemenangan sudah ada di depan mata. Tapi, Sasuke tak mau mengakhirinya begitu saja. Meski semua musuh sudah terkalahkan, masih ada satu musuh yang harus ditaklukkan.

Maka, dengan kemantapan hati, ia pergi ke suatu tempat.

Sakura hendak memprotes—ia tahu kalau Sasuke terluka cukup parah—namun Itachi menahannya.

"Ada sesuatu, yang benar-benar harus dilakukannya."

Sakura saat itu tak begitu mengerti apa maksud Itachi. Tapi Itachi berkata dengan serius, dan dengan tatapan yang begitu bahagia melihat perkembangan sang adik. Sakura sendiri tak menyangka kalau ternyata Itachi ada di pihaknya—pihak di mana jalan kedamaian terbuka.

"Kali ini kau benar-benar tidak boleh ikut campur dalam urusan mereka." Itachi bergumam lirih. "Tugasmu adalah mengobati salah seorang di antara mereka yang nantinya terluka."

Lalu Sakura mengerti betul apa maksud dari perkataan Itachi itu.

Sasuke pasti pergi ke Lembah Akhir—tempat di mana seseorang yang lain tengah menunggunya. Tempat di mana ia harus menyelesaikan pertarungannya yang tiada akhir selama ini.

"Nah, Sakura." Itachi memanggilnya dengan nada rendah sambil menyunggingkan seulas senyum samar. "Ingin mendengarkan sebuah dongeng?"

Sakura menautkan kedua alisnya heran. Memandang senyuman Itachi yang tidak biasa, ia merasa bahwa ada maksud tersembunyi di baliknya.

Lambat-lambat Itachi mengambil napas panjang. "Sesama _shinobi _sealiran pasti bisa mengerti isi hati lawannya dalam sekali adu pukul, tanpa bicara." Ia mengambil jeda sejenak. "Aku dan Sasuke telah beradu pukul sebelumnya. Dia pasti sangat paham dengan apa yang kupikirkan." Itachi memejamkan mata. "Karena mataku ada di matanya, dia bisa melihat semua kebenarannya tanpa harus menanyakannya lagi padaku."

"…."

"Aku telah benar-benar bisa melihat masa depannya."

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kaukatakan?"

Itachi lagi-lagi tersenyum begitu ramah. Lalu ia menepuk kepala Sakura. "Aku tahu Sasuke pasti akan bahagia bila bersama kalian."

"Eh?"

Kemudian Itachi menceritakan pada Sakura sebuah dongeng panjang mengenai Uchiha. Mengenai kebenaran dirinya, mengenai mengapa Sasuke bisa menginginkan untuk menghancurkan Konoha. "Karena dia masih belum mengerti sepenuhnya, aku ingin ada orang yang bisa mengajarkannya."

Sakura memeluk Itachi sambil menangis sesenggukan. Membiarkan Itachi sulit membedakan mana yang hujan dan mana yang air matanya.

Itachi terdiam. Sakura sama sekali tak berkata apa-apa, tapi ia merasa kalau ada banyak kata yang ingin Sakura ucapkan pada dirinya.

"Sesekali, ajarkanlah dia untuk menangis dan tidak menahan diri sepertimu," kekeh Itachi sambil membalas pelukan Sakura. "Karena matanya adalah mataku, aku jadi bisa melihat apa yang sebenarnya ingin dilihatnya." Itachi berbisik kecil, namun Sakura tak mendengar bisikannya itu.

Hujan tak juga lelah menghiasi permukaan bumi. Langit-langit semakin menggelap, semakin menghitam. Petir-petir berkumandang riang. Angin-angin berlarian manja.

Ditemani jutaan peluh membanjir, Sakura membentangkan tangannya sambil tersenyum. Menatap dengan bangga pada dua orang yang ia menaruh kepercayaan teramat besar kepada mereka. Ia tahu kalau mereka bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cara mereka sendiri. Saling mengerti isi hati satu sama lain.

"Itu adalah… pukulan selamat datang… untuk si brengsek itu…." Naruto dengan susah payah menghampiri Sakura, mencoba meraih pelukan yang ditawarkan gadis itu. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku," bisiknya. Kemudian, ia menoleh pada Sasuke yang tergeletak jauh di belakang. "Aku tak bisa membawanya padamu dengan tanganku sendiri."

"Bukankah—"

Setelah menghela napas, Naruto menepuk kepala Sakura lalu melepaskan diri dari pelukannya. "Kau harus membawanya sendiri, dengan tanganmu."

Maka Sakura mengerti mengapa Naruto tak menyeret Sasuke bersama-sama untuk menghampirinya. Sambil tersenyum lembut, pria itu menyerahkan Sasuke padanya.

"Kita sudah saling mengerti satu sama lain lho," kekeh Naruto. "_Dia selalu menahan perasaannya sendiri._"

Sakura menatap Naruto dalam. Yang ditatap hanya memiringkan kepala, lalu tersenyum lebar. "Karena kau hanya ingin Sasuke mengakui keberadaanmu…. Kejarlah."

Kemudian Sakura berlari sekuat tenaga. Mengampiri tubuh tak berdaya Sasuke. Meski jatuh berkali-kali, ia harus tetap sampai pada tujuannya. Ia harus memberikan ucapan 'selamat datang' padanya.

Dengan napas terengah-engah, ditatapnya Sasuke yang tengah memandang langit. Mata pria itu dilingkari kehitaman. Sorotnya menyiratkan keletihan. Membiarkan permukaan kulitnya dijatuhi ribuan cairan dari langit keabuan.

"Sasuke…?"

"Menyebalkan."

Sakura jatuh terduduk tepat di samping Sasuke. Ia menangis pilu.

"Dia sengaja membuatku tak bisa berjalan seperti ini." Sasuke terlihat berusaha menyembunyikan kelelahannya. Secara ia bukan Naruto yang memiliki segudang cakra. Sasuke hanyalah Sasuke. Pria kuat yang sebenarnya lemah. Maka, meskipun berjalan pun tak bisa saking lelahnya, Sasuke tetap saja menampilkan sosoknya yang dingin dan pelit ekspresi—tidak seperti Naruto yang pasti akan langsung berteriak pada Sakura untuk minta disem—"Sembuhkan aku."

"Eh?"

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dengan susah payah. Meraih tengkuk Sakura dan mendorongnya ke bawah. Lalu, bibirnya berusaha menangkap cakra medis yang Sakura tawarkan padanya.

Sebelum Sakura hanyut dan tak sanggup berbicara lagi, ia menyempatkan diri berbisik kecil.

"Selamat datang…."

Para _shinobi _yang lain kemudian mulai berdatangan. Bertegur sapa dan menatap Naruto penuh bangga.

"Yah… kurasa guruku akan senang sekali melihat perkembanganmu," ujar Kakashi bangga sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Kalian itu, masih sama-sama _genin_. Kupikir, bagus juga menjadikan arena ini sebagai Ujian _Chuunin _bagi kalian," sahut Tsunade tiba-tiba.

Naruto memiringkan kepala. "Maksud Nenek? Sekarang aku dan Sasuke bukan lagi _genin_?"

Tsunade mendengus. Sepertinya ia tidak suka kalau harus mengulang pernyataannya dua kali. Kemudian, melihat sosok Uchiha Itachi jauh di belakang sana, ia pun segera menghampirinya. Banyak yang mesti ditanyakannya pada mantan _nuke-nin_ itu. Banyak sekali. Bukan hanya tentang _edo tensei _Madara yang mendadak berhenti, tapi juga tentang kebenaran yang terkuak dan baru diketahuinya belakangan ini. Kalau itu benar, berarti sebagai Hokage, Tsunade harus bersikap bijaksana.

Sementara itu, Iruka segera melepas rompi _chuunin_-nya dan memberikannya pada Naruto. "Selamat ya."

Naruto memandang Iruka penuh kebahagiaan. Air matanya sampai menetes. "Guru Iruka…." Ia tak bisa menahan tangis sesenggukannya. "Haha, aku selalu mendapatkan bukti kenaikan pangkatku dari Guru Iruka." Naruto pun memegang pelindung kepalanya. "Ini juga."

Melihat Naruto sedang mengenakan rompi _chuunin_-nya, Kakashi pun berinisiatif melepaskan rompinya juga. Lalu matanya mencari-cari sosok yang hendak diberikan rompinya ini. "Mana Sasuke?"

"Ah itu!" Ino menyipitkan pandangannya dan menunjuk sesuatu di kejauhan. "Bukannya itu Sasuke… dan Si Jidat…?"

"Astaga! Ngapain mereka!" Chouji memekik kaget.

Shikamaru menguap. "Ada baiknya kita jangan mengintip deh. Merepotkan mereka tahu."

"Tumben merepotkannya untuk orang lain, biasanya untuk dirimu sendiri, kan?" sahut Temari. Ia dan Gaara tengah memapah Kankurou.

Shikamaru mendengus lalu membalikkan badannya. Ia tidak mau ikut-ikutan mengintip 'kegiatan privasi' orang lain seperti yang dilakukan teman setimnya.

"Aku mencium adanya hawa nafsu di sana." Kiba berkomentar.

Hinata hanya menggeleng-geleng sambil menunduk malu. Ia menyesal telah menggunakan _byakugan_-nya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di depan sana.

Shino hanya bersedekap serius. Sementara Tenten dan Lee menanyakan pada Neji apa yang terjadi.

"Seperti yang mereka lakukan ketika Ujian _Chuunin _dulu."

"Eh? Ujian _Chuunin_?" Lee terheran-heran.

Tenten mengipasi dirinya sendiri. "Wajar kamu nggak tahu, waktu itu kau kan pingsan."

"Tapi kali ini lebih dalam. Lebih intens. Lebih basah." Neji menjelaskan setiap detailnya. Namun, penjelasannya justru membuat semuanya bingung. Ia sendiri tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari kegiatan 'mengintip'. Ah, diam-diam dia cabul.

"Apa yang terjadi di sana?" tanya Naruto. "Enak deh, punya _byakugan_. Aku jadi ingin anakku punya mata begituan. Barangkali kita bisa bekerja sama." Sepertinya, Naruto tidak sadar kalau perkataannya barusan hampir membuat salah seorang temannya pingsan.

Ino menjitak kepala Naruto. "Kalau kau, pasti akan menyuruh anakmu melakukan hal-hal kurang ajar!"

Naruto memegangi kepalanya. "Aku kan hanya mengandai! Memang apa yang dilakukan Sasuke dan Sakura di sana?"

"Oh, kau tidak tahu ya? Seperti Ujian _Chuunin_."

"Jangan mentang-mentang Nenek bilang ini arena Ujian _Chuunin _untukku dan Sasuke lantas kau menghubung-hubungkannya dong." Naruto menggerutu. Lalu ia menyipitkan pandangan. "Memang apa yang terjadi saat ujian waktu itu? Kok aku nggak tahu?"

"Kau pingsan tahu." Ino menjelaskan. "Jidat pelukan dengan Sasuke."

"Eeh?" Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya pada Ino.

"Tapi, kali ini bukan cuma pelukan. Jilatan dan gigitan juga ada."

"Eeh!" Kali ini semua mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sai. Pria pecinta senyum itu tidak sadar bahwa mulutnya terlalu lebar untuk ditutup atau paling tidak menutup bagian-bagian yang seharusnya ditutup.

"Apa maksudmu? Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Naruto kaget.

"Menurut buku yang kubaca. Laki-laki akan melakukan itu pada perempuan setelah mereka pelukan."

"Jadi itu bohongan!" geram Naruto. "Aku hampir saja akan mengajak Sasuke berduel lagi kalau sampai melakukan itu pada Sakura!"

Para _shinobi _itu kembali berdebat dan sesekali bercanda. Beberapa saat kemudian, terlihat sosok Sakura yang tengah memapah Sasuke. Lama kelamaan, sosok keduanya semakin mendekat.

Semuanya tersenyum lembut—bukan hanya warga Konoha yang ada di situ, bahkan Tiga Bersaudara Suna juga begitu meski si rambut merah tidak kentara.

Naruto memukul bahu Sasuke.

"Selamat datang."

"Cih."

Sakura tersenyum lebar. Ia menatap Naruto penuh dengan rasa terima kasih. Kalau saja bukan karena pria itu… mungkin Sakura akan menyerah pada perasaannya yang tak terbalaskan. Ia tahu, Naruto lah yang paling menderita dibandingkan siapapun. Tapi, berkat pria itu… berkat Naruto… Sakura jadi tahu isi hati Sasuke yang sebenarnya.

"Terima kasih."

~~~~**3**

Ketika hujan turun, Sakura menyadari bahwa ia tak memiliki perasaan itu sendiri. Ia menyadari bahwa pria itu pasti akan kembali. Ia menyadari bahwa pria itu mencintainya sepenuh hati.

Maka ketika hujan berhenti, Sakura tersenyum begitu cerah. Menawarkan dirinya sebagai matahari yang akan menghangatkan pria yang diguyur kedinginan selama ini.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

"Kita tak perlu pelindung lagi."

"Eh? Pelindung?"

"Maksudku 'payung'."

"Payung?"

"Ya, payung untuk melindungi kita dari 'kebasahan'. Kita tidak perlu itu lagi."

"!"

* * *

**SECOND FIN**

* * *

**A/N**

Konnichiwa…

Hoshi Yamashita di sini!

*ditendang*

Fic Canon yang saya kangenin buat ditulis. Udah lama nggak nulis canon

Mungkin pembaca sulit menangkap arti dari fic ini, aduh, saya nggak pandai merangkai kata nih *pundung* Mengenai alur, mungkin sedikit kecepetan ya? (no comment lah)

Sedikit pembahasan, saya membuat pertarungan SasuNaru seri di ending. Dan karena saya nggak bisa membuat deskripsi soal pertarungan dengan baik, maka saya sengaja menghilangkan bagian itu xD Soalnya, saya yakin, kalau seandainya Masashi membuat pertarungan mereka berdua, pasti nanti ada banyak jurus yang bikin pembaca tercengang. Saya nggak ada bayangan mengenai apa saja jurusnya Y_Y (lagian saya malas ngubek-ngubek komik lagi buat nyari referensi xP) Yang jelas, untuk pertarungan SasuIta vs Kabuto, saya ambil di Naruto chapter 578 ke atas :3 (padahal saya mau masukin Suigetsu dkk di pertarungan, soalnya saya tahu dia ngaruh, tapi bingung mau dibikin kayak gimana =_= dan juga maaf kalo gak ada empat ninja Oto+Kimimaro di pertarungannya XD)

Dan di fic ini, saya membuat tiga masa. Ketika SasuSaku masih kecil, genin, sampai mereka udah dewasa (atau empat masa kalau ditambah scene terakhir? =.=a) Yah… nggak tahu deh. FFn kan motonya _'unleash your imagination'_, jadi… inilah imajinasi saya.

Buat pembaca yang suka, sankyu feri muc! Muah! *kisskisshughug #dibakar. Review sangat diharapkan *blink2*

**Yaks, thanks for reading~ :')**

**Mind to review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Love love love,**

**Yamashita**


End file.
